Mega Minion
Summary *The Mega Minion is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *It is a single-target, short-ranged, flying troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *A Mega Minion card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *It spawns one large Minion wearing a full suit of armor. Strategy *The Mega Minion is mostly used as a defense card as it has high damage but is slower than Minions. However, it is often used on the offensive as a support card, being able to clear out small units and deal moderate damage to everything else. *Its high damage and moderate hitpoints allow it to be able to defend relatively well against many ground-based pushes. His defensive value is even greater since no spell can take him out for a positive or even neutral elixir trade, unlike Minion Horde and Minions. However, it can't deal with swarms very effectively due to its slow attack rate. **Also unlike its cousins, it can also take out splash units such as Witch, Wizard, Baby Dragon and Executioner without being killed. However, he doesn't fair so well against Inferno Dragon due to the damage ramp up and due to the Mega Minion's relatively low health . **Mega Minion is a very strong counter against Balloon. His moderate hitpoints allow him to survive spells from Zap to Poison while his damage allows it to quickly deal with Balloon. *The Mega Minion pairs well with the Lava Hound since it deals with any defending units trying to destroy the Lava Hound while the Lava Hound soaks most of the incoming damage. When the Lava Hound bursts, the Mega Minion's moderate health will allow it to tank the Crown Tower while the Lava Pups deal massive damage to the tower. **Naturally, the Mega Minion fits in very well with the Double Dragon strategy, as it's high damage allows it to quickly deal with major threats such as a Musketeer or Wizard, something the Baby Dragon and Inferno Dragon can't do. *To defend against a Minion Horde, the player can place this card in the middle of his side so the horde will be pulled to the centre, increasing the length of their way to the Crown Tower and distracting them. The Mega Minion will take out 2 or 3 minions while your Crown Tower continually attacks. However, it is probable that you will still suffer some damage so it is best to use splash damage troops or spells. *If ignored, the Mega Minion will be able to reach the Crown Tower and attack twice. However, this rarely happens since he can be distracted very easily and a Zap will allow the Crown Tower to kill it. History *The Mega Minion was added to the game on 19/9/16 with the September 2016 Update. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 6% and its hit speed to 1.4 sec (from 1.3 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 4% and its hit speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). Trivia *It drops its helmet upon death, similarly to the Knight dropping his sword. The other units that drop items upon death is the Sparky, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Mega Knight, the Executioner, and the Cannon Cart. *The Mega Minion's health is a little higher than 3 Minions of equivalent level put together, while its damage per second is significantly lower. *The Minions and Minion Horde's descriptions say that the regular Minions are "unarmored", which is now revealed to be in contrast to this "armored" Mega Minion. *The mask covering the Mega Minion's mouth is very similar to the visor on the Prince's helmet. de:Megalakai es:Megaesbirro fr:Méga gargouille it:Megasgherro ru:Мегаминьон Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards